


Slingshots

by tcdfics



Series: Zades 5B [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, zades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdfics/pseuds/tcdfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hades' thoughts after 5x19 when Zelena's not yet showing up - Prose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slingshots

Hades looked at the time again. It is making him worried, but all the more scared as to why Zelena isn't there yet. Could it be that he was too forward? It was sort of a proposal what he did the night before. Could it be that he was too harsh with his plan of trapping Regina and everyone in the underworld? What if he let Regina and Zelena talk first, sort their "sisterly" relationship? Even if it might mean it won't bode well for him and Zelena's budding relationship. But like always, he wants to give her the space she needs. Was he too forward?

But why isn't she here yet?

He glanced at the time again. Is he being stood up? Is Zelena breaking his heart again? She keeps doing that. And it's only her that can break his heart, it must be true love. 

He glanced at the wine bottle and suddenly a hellish thought came to him. Is Zelena in danger? How can he forget that everybody hates him in this underworld? And now that he actively has shown everyone his vulnerability, his weakness, it's only a matter of time that these citizens of the underworld would gather around and plan an attack. He was too distracted, too excited, too happy, too relieved, too much in love that Zelena finally gave him a chance. And he won't waste this chance at all.

He stood up and apparated to his dungeon to investigate about Zelena's absence. A big part of him is scared that Zelena is just playing him. For some reason though, he still thinks this isn't the case and that maybe something bad happened to her. And he cannot let this happen now or ever. Zelena is his first priority.


End file.
